


Video Supernatural: Light `Em Up

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels, Demons, Monster, it doesn´t matter, every *thing* wants a piece of Dean. Some get it, most don`t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Supernatural: Light `Em Up

This is my Supernatural video no.50 *throws virtual party* 

  


  
**Program Used:** Corel Videostudio ProX3

**Title:** Light`Em Up  
 **Lenght:** 3.06 min.  
 **File:** 24+ MB WMV  
 **Music:** "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light `Em Up)" by FallOutBoy

**Character:** Dean Winchester  
 **Category:** character, drama, action

**SPOILER** Supernatural season 1 - 9

**WARNING:** blood, violence

VIMEO STREAMING

  


password: DeanLightEmUp

  
**Vid Notes:** Angels, Demons, Monster, it doesn´t matter, every *thing* wants a piece of Dean. Some get it, most don`t.

  
**Random Notes:** I wanted to get something *special* done to celebrate no.50, at the end I`ve decided to do what I do best when it comes with SPN (or vidding in general), and that`s to vid Dean and Action.

This video has been in the making for some time. I`ve started working on it last year, then my computer died on me *RIP*. I`ve continued to work on it using the boys laptop and a trial version of Corel ProX7. Then the bunny went on vacation, the trial ran out, and I dropped the vid.

After the previous two NCIS vids I thought it`s time to clean house and I dug out the draft I still had sitting on my new (old&used) computer.

Now it`s done, finaly.

This is as close to *beat editing* as it gets with me, it includes some pretty fast cuts, working on it was F.U.N. !

DOWNLOAD [@Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/30n46u3k5qal/Dean_LightEmUp_03.15.wmv)  



End file.
